The Cliché Known As: Kissing In The Rain
by ctheinvisible17
Summary: Claude has never liked this cliché, Peter thinks he can help. Claude's POV


**Title: **The Cliché Known As: Kissing In The Rain

**Author: **ctheinvisible17

**Rating:** T...there's nothing explicit or anything I just want to be safe.  
**Pairing:** Claude/Peter  
**Spoilers:** There are only spoilers if you don't know who the characters are or if you don't know they have powers.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or anything else except for the story itself.  
**A/N:** My beta was triciasama(on livejournal), for which I am grateful. All other mistakes are my own. Feedback is love. is very proud of this drabble and will love you forever if you share your criticism

* * *

Ever since Claude started watching romantic films, he has never got the point of the kissing scenes in them. Not just any kissing scene – but the ones where the actors are put in the rain, get all their clothes wet, and half-kill themselves trying to breathe while doing something as simple as locking lips. 

Claude just didn't get it, and the movie theater patrons were the first to know that when they saw a bucket of popcorn thrown at the screen almost out of nowhere.

Peter, his emotional boyfriend, never got the fact that Claude hated these scenes when he in fact loved them (which wasn't surprising because he loved everything involving sappy romance). Peter even went as far as trying to re-enact these scenes with Claude. But all he got was a bloody nose for his troubles, which lasted all of two seconds before going away since, you know, powers and all.

This was something they always argued over and it always ended up with Peter laughing and asking Claude, "And what were you doing watching a romantic film in the first place?" before ducking the punch thrown at him. Which would lead to Claude glaring and mumbling something about men being allowed to see what they damn well want to see.

Peter would then shake his head at him and say that if Claude was someone called The Doctor on this one TV show where the guy traveled to different worlds, and anytime he was caught in something bad he just whipped out something called a "sonic screwdriver" and saved the day; then things would work themselves out. Claude would just scowl at him and say, "Now everyone's a bloody saint, aren't they?"

But here they are, walking around on a somewhat peaceful Tuesday, minding their own damn business, when it just has to happen. It starts bloody raining. As if Claude's week wasn't bad enough. Peter just goes right along with it, sticking his arms out, laughing, and oh my god is he _twirling_?

Three steps and Claude is already soaked to the bone. "See," he tells Peter, "this is what I'm talking about, Pup. I don't get how you people could enjoy kissing in this weather, while you have water up your nose and clothing glued to all your bits."

Peter just beams at him, a big grin splitting his face as if it's the best thing that could happen to him.

Quite right too, because the next thing Claude knows, he's being pushed up again a wall and Peter is attacking his mouth for all it's worth.

Claude gives a less than dignified yelp, which he will deny until his last breath, and tries to push Peter away. But Peter is having none of that. He's pushing him back with his chest and holding Claude's arms down.

It takes Claude a minute to realize that for some reason he's not getting drenched anymore. He's just up against a wall with Peter pressing their mouths together, without the nuisance of rain obstructing his breathing.

Yep, Claude thinks, just like any other day.

When Peter finally releases his hold on him, Claude opens his eyes which he hadn't realized were closed and says, "Well what do ya know, Pete? There _is_ something useful you can do with those powers." Peter just kisses him again and starts to run his hands all over him.

In no time Claude's harder than that is normal for someone who doesn't like the idea in the first place. He's always liked the possibility of public sex, but he didn't think Peter would be into it, which he proves by pulling back before things get too much.

"That wasn't too bad. Now was it?" Peter asks, albeit a little breathlessly.

"Well, it helps if yer boyfriend cheats and uses his powers to hold back the rain."

Peter smirks and says, "Yeah, and it would also help if your snarky boyfriend tried some new things every once in awhile."

"What's next on that list of yours, Pup? Cuddling?"

Peter just rolls his eyes, grabs Claude's hand and pulls him back to their apartment to continue what he had started.

Claude thinks, as they walk along, that the next time he's in a movie theater and a scene that used to be vomit-inducing pops up on the screen, he won't be the one throwing the popcorn or shouting obscenities. That job will go to one of his neighbors who would say something along the lines of "stop making out with your boyfriend and watch the damn movie".

Claude would like to think that he would do something as civilized as just grin at the idiot and go back to the movie. But he knows that's not possible. He would end up reaching over, taking Peter's soda and pouring it all over the wanker next to him.

And only then would he turn back to the movie, knowing that Peter would be mad at him for a short time but then they would go back to their apartment for a good long make-out session to, well, make up.

/FIN/


End file.
